


Haku's Foot Saga

by Barrytrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A huge story featuring Haku from Naruto. A young ninja is trapped by Haku to be his eternal foot slave forever. Originally an episodic story, I have combined them all here.





	Haku's Foot Saga

One day, a young ninja named Barry was walking through the forest whistling to himself. Suddenly, he heard a moan like someone had been hurt. So Barry ran towards the sound and when he got to the source, he saw a feminine figure sitting on the floor. It was the Shinobi Haku on the floor rubbing his feet.  
“Are you all right?” Barry asked.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” Haku answered smiling at Barry. “I just fell whilst collecting fruit and hurt my foot.”  
Barry kneeled down taking a quick glance at Haku’s feet.  
“Oh dear.” He said. “Is there anything I could do for you?”  
Haku looked up to him.  
“Could you take me back to my place please? I’ll guide you the way.”  
Barry looked back at Haku’s feet and looked at Haku’s face.  
“Of course anything for you.” Barry replied.  
So he picked Haku up from the ground and carried him back to his house. On the way, Barry was thinking about how sexy Haku’s feet were and how much he wanted to worship them. He thought maybe this could be a good opportunity.

At Haku’s house, Barry placed Haku on his bed.  
“I’m so sorry you hurt your foot.” Barry said. “Is there anything else I could do for a pretty girl like you?”  
Haku smiled at him and was about to speak. But then Haku realised that Barry had been staring at his feet. Haku thought to himself and had a plan. You see, Haku wants to lure people to him with his feminine looks so that he can have slaves. Especially ones who would worship his beautiful feet.  
“Could you massage my feet please?” Haku smiled.  
Barry’s eyes widened as he knelt down and grabbed Haku’s feet.  
“I sure can.” Barry said as he started to rub Haku’s sore feet for the next few minutes.  
Haku became relaxed and wanted to lure Barry closer to his plan.  
“Mmmmm” Haku moaned. “That feels good. I hope they don’t smell bad.”  
Barry smiled at Haku and took a deep sniff at Haku’s feet.  
“Not at all” Barry smiled as he smelt some more.  
Haku wiggled his toes in front of Barry’s face which made Barry look at Haku’s feet. Haku giggled at Barry.  
“It’s ok.” Haku said. “I know you have a foot fetish.”  
Barry looked up at Haku embaressed.  
“Go ahead. Play with them. Taste them if you like.” Haku offered.  
Barry smiled happily and took Haku’s feet and kissed his soles all over.  
He licked up and down Haku’s soft soles and sucked on his toes for a long time.  
About 30 minutes later, Barry almost finished worshipping Haku’s feet letting Haku rub his feet all over his face.  
“Thank you miss” Barry replied. “That was incredible.”  
Haku smiled evilly. “You’re welcome”. He then began laughing.  
Barry was confused. Barry was about to stand back up when Haku pushed him on the  
floor with his feet. Haku was laughing and pointed at a bulge in his trousers.  
Barry became even more confused and frightened.  
“Wh-What is Th-That miss?” Barry asked worried.  
Haku laughed some more before standing on Barry’s body.  
“I’m a guy so that’s sir to you!” Haku smiled.  
Barry couldn’t believe it. He had just worshipped a hot mans sexy feet. Barry was about to speak when Haku placed his foot over Barry’s mouth.  
“No.” Haku smiled. “Don’t speak unless you told to. What’s your name?”  
Haku placed his foot on Barry’s cheek and Barry was forced to reply.  
“My name is Barry…” Barry said scared.  
Haku immediately placed his foot back over Barry’s mouth.  
“Your name is now Foot Slave!” Haku demanded. “And you will call me Master Haku.”  
Barry was hopeless. He tried to speak but couldn’t.  
“You’re mine now and if you don’t do what I say, I will tell everyone about your pathetic attempt to worship a girls feet who was me!” Haku shouted. “Is that clear foot slave?”  
Haku again placed his foot on Barry’s cheek and Barry was forced to reply.  
“Yes…” Barry sighed.  
“Yes what?” Haku leaned closer to him.  
“Yes Master Haku.” Barry said.  
“Good foot slave.” Haku smiled before placing his foot over Barry’s mouth. “We’re gonna have so much fun…”

Barry laid there as Haku took his foot out of Barry’s mouth.  
“Stick you tongue out foot slave.” Haku commanded.  
“Yes Master Haku” Barry replied.  
He stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes as Haku’s smooth sole stroked against his tongue.  
‘This is horrible. How did I ever get into this mess? I got to try and get out of here.’ Barry thought.  
Haku looked at Barry.  
“You enjoying this foot slave? You don’t seem to like it…” Haku questioned.  
‘What do I do? I want to leave but I can’t seem to get off the floor.’ Barry thought.  
Haku placed his other foot on Barry’s crotch hard.  
“Answer me foot slave!” Haku shouted.  
“Yes Master Haku” Barry answered with his eyes still shut.  
“Good foot slave” Haku smiled. “Now lay there”.  
Haku began rubbing his foot in a circular motion on Barry’s crotch. Barry’s eyes opened slowly and looked at Haku. He looked down on Barry and smiled evilly at Barry. Haku’s foot was resting on Barry’s face as the other one kept rubbing Barry’s crotch in a circular motion. Haku kept looking at Barry smiling, rubbing harder and harder. Haku giggled a little.  
‘I feel… Weird’ Barry thought. ‘I could get up and fight my way out of here. But, a part of me wants to stay here.’  
Barry then stuck his tongue out slowly and started to lick Haku’s sole that was still flat on his face. Haku giggled more.  
“I didn’t tell you to do that.” Haku smiled. “But you can keep going. It feels so good.”  
Barry’s eyes widen.  
‘I didn’t mean to do that. But it feels so good that I want to please him. What is this?’ Barry thought.  
Haku stopped rubbing his foot on Barry’s crotch and removed his foot off of Barry’s face and placed them on the chair. Barry lifts his head up slowly.  
“Please Master Haku.” Barry pleaded. “Don’t stop…”  
Haku smiled.  
“I guess my original technique worked on you too.” Haku laughed.  
Barry got up and kneeled in front of Haku.  
“Please. I want more Master Haku.” Barry begged.  
Haku laughed.  
“Thanks to my technique, all you want is to please your master and his feet. Isn’t that right foot slave?” Haku said.  
“Yes Master Haku” Barry answered. “I want to please you.”  
Haku looked at him and put his arms on the back of his head. He raised his foot up to Barry.  
“Then go and worship my feet foot slave.” Said Haku.  
“Yes Master Haku.” Barry answered.  
‘I just can’t stop thinking about his feet.’ Barry thought.  
Barry started licking the heel of Haku’s left foot and starting going upwards to his sole. He licked up and down Haku’s sole nice and slowly before moving on to his toes. Barry wrapped his lips around Haku’s big toe and started to suck it.  
“That feels sooooo good foot slave.” Haku moaned.  
Barry smiled and kept on sucking Haku’s big toe.  
“Suck on my other toes foot slave.” Haku said.  
Barry removed Haku’s toe from his mouth and looked at him.  
“Yes Master Haku”. Barry replied.  
Barry took the other toes and sucked on each of them individually. Afterwards, he took all of Haku’s toes on his left foot and started sucking on them all. He used his tongue to lick all over his toes and in between. Haku smiled and moaned.  
“Now worship my other foot.” Haku said.  
“Yes Master Haku” Barry answered as Haku lifted up his other foot.  
Barry licked his heel and sucked on it. He moved to lick Haku’s sole slowly and then moved to suck on each of Haku’s toes. 20 minutes later, Barry finished worshipping both of Haku’s feet.  
“Excellent foot slave.” Haku commented. “Did you enjoy that foot slave?”  
Barry was still kneeling on the floor.  
“You know Master Haku…” Barry began. “That was great. I love your feet. I don’t know why, but at first I thought it was bad cause you were a guy. But I really want to be by your feet. Despite not being attracted to men.”  
“It’s because you felt how awesome my technique was.” Haku smiled.  
Barry grabbed Haku’s feet and rubbed it in his face.  
“I just want to be here forever Master Haku.” Barry answered.  
Haku smiled evilly and laughed. Barry looked up at him.  
Haku looked down at Barry and raised his foot so high up in the air, it made Barry stood up to put his face closer to Haku’s feet.  
“That can be arranged…” Haku smiled.  
He stood up from the chair and walked barefoot into his bedroom.

Haku moved his finger making Barry follow him. Haku smiled as they walked into Haku’s room. Haku went to sit on his bed. He moved his feet onto the bed and held onto his knees.  
“Come sit on the bed with me foot slave.” Haku smiled.  
“Yes Master Haku.” Barry said.  
Barry went to sit on the bed next to Haku. Haku placed his hand on Barry’s cheek.  
“You’re such a good boy foot slave.” Haku commented. “You have pleased your master.”  
“Thank you Master Haku.” Barry smiled.  
“We’re here to complete it all.” Haku smiled evilly.  
“What do you mean Master Haku?” Barry questioned.  
Haku laid back and placed his foot on Barry’s crotch.  
“This is where you will become my foot slave forever.” Haku smiled. “Would you like that foot slave?”  
Haku rubbed Barry’s crotch in a circular motion. Barry smiled and leaned back.  
“Yes Master Haku.” Barry replied.  
Haku giggled.  
“Excellent foot slave! Now keep lying back.” Haku said as he stood on the bed.  
Haku lifted one of his feet up over Barry’s face.  
“Get ready to be my foot slave for the rest of your life.” Haku said.  
Haku placed his foot on Barry’s face and rubbed it into his face. Barry laid relaxed smelling the sweet scent of Haku’s feet and feeling the soft soles of Haku’s feet all over his face.  
“You’re enjoying this more than you did earlier.” Haku laughed.  
Barry tried to speak but Haku placed his foot over Barry’s mouth.  
“Stick you tongue out foot slave.” Haku commanded.  
Barry stuck his tongue out and felt the smooth soles against his tongue. Barry licked in between of Haku’s toes.  
“Mmmmmm” Haku Moaned. “I have trained you well. Now stay there”.  
Haku stepped onto Barry’s body and started stroking his body with his feet.  
Barry looked up at Haku smiling at him. Haku looked back.  
“I’m glad you enjoy this more now. Submit to me for the rest of your life” Haku giggled.  
Haku sat on Barry’s face and placed his feet on Barry’s crotch and rubbed it in a circular motion.  
“You really enjoy this I can see that now.” Haku said. Just listen to my words foot slave.”  
Barry didn’t move and carried on laying relaxed with Haku’s ass on his face and Haku’s feet on his crotch.  
“You will be mine forever foot slave.” Said Haku. “You cannot live without my feminine feet in your face. You will worship them every day, even if I have walked all day and they are all sweaty and horrible.”  
Barry remained motionless.  
Haku continued. “You will never leave this place and you will only fantasize and think only about my feet all over your body.”  
Haku got off Barry’s face and laid on top of him. He placed his hands on each side of Barry’s face and looked at Barry.  
“Barry, imagine my sexy feet taken away from your life forever.” Haku said. “How does that make you feel?”  
Barry looked sad.  
“Words that I cannot express cause I couldn’t live without your sexy feet Master Haku.” Barry said saddened.  
Haku looked at him evilly.  
“Will you be my foot slave for the rest of your life Barry?” Haku asked.  
“Yes Master Haku.” Barry said quickly.  
Haku giggled.  
“Excellent foot slave.” Haku said happily.  
Haku got off of Barry and sat on his stomach. He placed his feet on Barry’s face.  
“You know what to do foot slave.” Haku smiled.  
“Yes Master Haku.” Barry replied.  
Barry pressed his lips on Haku’s soft soles and kissed them all over. He then started to lick up and down his sole and licked all over Haku’s toes. Afterwards, Barry started sucking on Haku’s toes and wrapping his tongue around his toe. Barry then sucked hard on Haku’s heel and licked all over it.  
“This is sooo good. I’m glad you decided to be my foot slave forever.” Haku moaned.  
After some hours time, Haku decided it was over for the day.  
“My oh my, it’s night-time already foot slave.” Haku said. “I think that’s all for today. Well… For me.”  
Barry looked confused.  
“What do you mean Master Haku?” Barry questioned.  
Haku smiled.  
“You’ll see…” Haku replied.  
Haku got some rope out from under his bed.  
“Take one last lick of my feet for tonight foot slave.” Haku said seductively.  
Barry leaned forward to Haku’s feet and gave them both a last lick.  
“Just keep licking…” Haku smiled as he tied the rope around his feet and around Barry’s head. “You can smell and be closer to my feet all night. Good night foot slave.”  
Haku laid down on his bed and started to fall asleep. Barry laid there with his face so close to Haku’s feet. Barry smiled and thought to himself.  
‘What was once a trick to worship male feet of someone who looked like they were female turned into a seduction of me being submitted to a masters feet forever. Back then, I would’ve been disgusted. But now I feel really happy. I found my purpose in life. At the feet of Master Haku.’


End file.
